


60 To 70

by mothermachinegun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Second Person, Your cat knocked up my cat and great now there's kittens!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TO THE OWNER OF A GRAY TABBY CAT WITH BLACK STRIPES AND YELLOW EYES: PLEASE STOP LETTING HIM OUTSIDE AT NIGHT.<br/>HE KEEPS COMING ONTO MY PORCH AND HOWLING AT MY CAT. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP - Azumane (Apt 312)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "The gestation period for a cat is 63-65 days. This varies between cat though, and anywhere between 60 to 70 days is normal."

When you hear the howling in the middle of the night you jerk awake from a dead sleep and pull the blanket up to your chest, curling into a self defensive ball. Oh god. Oh god what was that. That howling. A quick glance at the clock reveals it's 12:03 am and you grimace. Witching hour.

Heavy silence as your ears strain for the noise again. Perhaps you imagined it- then there it is again, a noise that makes a chill run up your spine and your breath catch in your throat, heart pounding.

“H-hello?” You call to it weakly. Silence, and then another wail. It sounds as though it's coming from the living room. Ohhh god no.

Living alone, you decide as you slip out of bed, is creepy as fuck. Groping in the darkness for something to use as a bludgeon you find the neck of your nightstand lamp, fingers closing around it as you start to creep out into the living room. Living alone is awful, okay? Sure, they warn you about paying your own bills, buying your own groceries, but nobody ever mentions that when there's a scary noise at night it's _your_ pansy ass that has to go check it ou- _ohgodlampisstillpluggedin!_

Stumbling, you feel the sharp tug of the lamp as it jerks out of the socket. Heart pounding you whip round to look at the plug lying innocently on the carpet now, and you're nearly indignant that it tried to trip you like that. Then there is again, that horrible caterwauling, and you wince. Okay... you can do it. Go.

You shuffle out into the living room.

The room is bathed in darkness save for the square of moonlight outlining the curtains hanging before the huge bay window. They hide the sliding glass door to your balcony since having bare windows at night creep you out. Nothing amiss save for Aiko- she sits unmoving, tail rigid, in the middle of the floor staring intently at the curtain. You glance around- there's nothing- no noise, no movement- until you hear the cry again, mournful and wanting and _fucking right outside your balcony door holy shit_. Was somebody OUT there?! You live on the third floor!

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

You look down at Aiko as you pass. The cat doesn't so much as acknowledge you and for whatever reason that's all the more eerie. Like something out of a horror movie, with the cat being focused on the ghost but the human can't see it or whatever. Your heart's in your throat as you approach the curtain, gripping the lamp in one hand while your other stretches out to the fabric. You take a breath, blood rushing in your ears, and jerk the curtain back.

Absolutely _nothing_ stares back at you. Literally nothing. There's nobody out there. No person stares back at you, no supernatural horror- nothing.

Except, you hear the noise again, and you go rigid and then... finally you look down.

It's a cat. A grey one, with black tabby stripes.

“...Shoo!” You brandish the lamp at it threateningly, feeling your brow knit. It stares pointedly up with big yellow eyes in that sort of frowny way that cats have. You feel like... it's sort of mocking you maybe. “Get!”

Of course it does nothing, and you look round at Aiko as she mews behind you. Like hell she's going outside _now,_ not while this stranger cat is hanging about. “Get outta here!” You try advancing an abrupt step towards the tabby in an attempt to scare it off. It paces around in a circle, then opens it mouth and caterwauls at you.

The brave feline only retreats when you slide the glass door open and actually step out into the chilly evening, leaping onto the safety railing of your balcony and then making the scramble along the rail and out of sight. You feel Aiko slip through your feet and you lean down to catch her by the fluffy underbelly with a hiss, “ _No!_ Bad girl...” You tuck her, squirming, against your chest as you step back inside, closing the door behind you and locking it.

Putting the cat down you scowl, drawing the curtain closed again. “You can go out in the morning, okay?” You sigh, taking the lamp back into your room with you as you head back to bed. Aiko doesn't move, staying at the balcony doorway and staring out at the night.


	2. 1

The noise, when it starts up again the next night like clockwork at 12, doesn't frighten you. This time you get pissed, like, _immediately_ pissed, and you sit straight up in bed at the first long, wailing _meeuuuuooooooorrrrrrr_ that pierces the night.

The worst part is all of a sudden you can hear it, coming from your living room. It's Aiko, and she's whining back to him with that high-pitched meow of hers, and you groan, flopping back down in bed and pressing your pillow to your face. Great. GREAT.

Rolling over you pull the blanket up tighter around your head and close your eyes. You try to sleep. You know it's just the stupid cat and you think you might be able to ignore it as long as it takes to just drift back off. They are sort of infrequent... maybe you can just fall asleep betwe-

_mrrrrrrrrroooaaaaaaaaaaa._

Oh my fucking god.

_myoooooooooooooooooo._  
  
You sit up again, you throw the blankets off, you storm out into the living room and you walk around Aiko and you throw the curtain back and reveal That Fucking Cat again. You take a deep breath and stare down at him- and it's definitely a him- for a moment before unlocking the sliding glass door. The cat freezes. You slide the door open and the cat books it, and you give chase this time, leaning on the edge of your balcony and strain to watch which one he goes off towards but... he's a quick guy. He's out of sight before you even reach the edge. Damn...

Sighing you head back inside and shut and lock the door behind you. Aiko meows up at you but you just ignore her, shuffling back into your room and collapsing back into bed.

You collapse back into bed at least 4 more times that night. Between 12 am midnight and 7:00 am you chase the cat off every couple of hours when their constant wailing wakes you back up.

7:00 occurs and you get up. You get up _again_ , and you want to throw your alarm across the room when it buzzes, but you just shut it off and get up out of bed. That had been... ridiculous. Just straight up ridiculous. You HAVE to do something about that this tonight, there's no way you can go another night like that.

In the bathroom you stare at yourself in the mirror. _It's seven in the morning, I've had the worst sleep I've had in months, and I'm gonna go **jog.** Ugh. _

You don't bother running a brush through your hair before you gather it back up off of your neck to tie it into a knot, using a headband to secure the little wispy flyaways of your bangs. Aiko is suddenly underfoot, pacing figure-eights between your ankles as you make your way back into your bedroom to get dressed. Sweatpants and a t-shirt since it's kind of cold out but you'll warm up soon enough.

Jogging is something you do every morning. You're strict with your workout regimen even after you graduated highschool- strict there, strict now. You played volleyball all throughout highschool. Wing spiker, ace.

You miss the sport. You were good at it. You were the _ace_ after all. Volleyball doesn't pay the bills though, but it's why you get up at 7 in the morning to jog 2 miles around the city and wind back up at your apartment on the third floor of the complex.

When you get home, sweat cooling on your forehead and on the back of your neck, you head up to your place without taking the elevator. Aiko greets you at the door with a noise that sounds like _eeeee!_ And you lean down and scritch her face a bit while stepping out of your sneakers.

She's your best friend, even if she sometimes flushes the toilet while you take a shower. You hope she doesn't do that this morning. You got her when you first graduated highschool since you don't think you could have taken living TOTALLY alone. It'd get so horrible with nobody to talk to, so... cat.

Fluffy black cat, to be specific. She's long haired and sleek and lovely. Like a model cat. The cat's prettier than you.

You strip in the bathroom and shower. Aiko leaves you be this time. You have to be to somewhere at 9 when the grocers' open. You work there. _Volleyball doesn't pay the bills._

When you get to work you think about your cat, and you wonder if she's howling at that grey tom cat right now. It pains you to think your cat has a better love life than you do.

The day passes mundane. You go to the gym after work, you come home, you make dinner in your apartment, you listen to _myooooooh_ and _yaaaaaaan_ and _waaaaahhhhrr_ for an entire hour before you lock Aiko in the bedroom. Then you listen to _neeeeeeeear_ and _myaaaaaaaaa_ and more horrible wailing than onomatopoeia could describe, only coming from a closed door, and you ALSO get the irritating little _scritch scritch scritch_ of her claws pawing frantically under your bedroom door.

You shove a towel under the door to stop her from scratching, she snags it on her claws and sucks it into the depths of your bedroom and starts up the scritching again almost immediately. All the while you can hear That Fucking Cat outside caterwauling on.

You open the door and chase it off and you find it in yourself to go, “GETOUTTAHERE.” fairly firmly which both surprises you and startles the old woman who lives in the apartment immediately above you, who spills some of her watering can over the edge of her balcony. You watch the brief rainstorm as the tom cat darts away up and over the next railing to disappear elsewhere.

That night, you sleep with headphones on.

*** 

TO THE OWNER OF A  
GRAY TABBY CAT WITH  
BLACK STRIPES AND  
YELLOW EYES:  
PLEASE STOP LETTING  
HIM OUTSIDE AT NIGHT.  
HE KEEPS COMING ON-  
TO MY PORCH AND  
HOWLING AT MY CAT.  
I'M TRYING TO SLEEP 

-Azumane  
(Apt 312)

It was possibly the most passive aggressive note you've ever left someone. It's so passive aggressive you're a little surprised at yourself. In that, it's not passive aggressive at all, which is certainly saying something.

You're too much of a weenie to actually go door to door and ask your neighbors if they own cats.

You're surprised, honestly, that you had the gonads to put your _name_ on the stupid thing, but hopefully nobody would give you much trouble or it. It was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask, right? Surely you weren't overreacting.

The notice was pinned up on the apartment bulletin board in the lobby of the complex. You did it the morning after night number 3, before you went to work for the day. You left Aiko alone like you always did but at 6:30 when you came home from the gym you'd find that she'd shredded the decorative drape tie.

You nap on the couch immediately following 6:30 and there's no howling, no _waaaaaaaaaa_ -ing to keep you awake, and for once, you enjoy a couple of hours' rest.

It's tiring.

Night four passes, much to your enormous relief, without incident. You get a full night's rest. It is amazing. It is amazing, until you come home from work at 2:30 (short shift that day) and realize that Aiko has gotten out.

“Here kitty kitty...” You wander the house aimlessly, looking for her in the places she should be- on top of the fridge, on the back of the toilet, in your bed, the arm of the couch. The sickening thing is the ajar bathroom window where she pushed the screen out and you get this feeling like your stomach dropped out from under you.

...where'd she go? Oh... no, god. She can't have run away! What if she's been hit by a car? What if she doesn't come home?

Crippled, it seems, by your anxiety, you put your shoes back on and you leave the house again, still in your uniform from work and you walk around the building, then around the block, then you double back to look round your building again just in case she decided to wander back while you were out on the next street over.

You keep glancing at the street. Like you'll see a wet spot, where something's been sprayed off the road or even worse you'll find her body, and you think every trash bag rustling on the curb is her.

You could puke.

It's 5 by the time you hike up the stairs again back into your apartment. You sort of want to call your mom. You don't though. You're 20, you're a man.

It doesn't stop you from going into your room and slumping down in bed and be totally depressed for the next 3 hours.

Aiko comes home around 8:30. She just pops back up out of nowhere and comes up behind you, jumps up on the bed and settles down at your side. You do the very manly thing and squeal a bit and give your cat the kind of gentle pet hug that you sort of have to use when your pet is as pointy and sharp in places as a cat is.

You shut the bathroom window and lock it. God that was scary.

After a day like that you keep Aiko in your sights at all times even if she meows a lot. She was always kind of a chittery cat but she meows and whines in your face all night while you watch TV and eat dinner and while you're in the bathroom washing up for bed.

She walks across your chest a total of four times before she settles down at your side and purrs.

It seems that whoever owns the gray cat has received your message. There's no wailing tonight, no meowing, even if Aiko is restless. Good. This is over. For now, you can sleep.

The next morning you find a note on your door.

AZUMANE-   
HI! I'M SORRY  
ABOUT YUKI  
HE LIKES TO  
GO OUTSIDE  
AT NIGHT!  
I'LL START  
KEEPING HIM  
IN (EVEN IF  
HE'LL BE MAD  
AT ME). 

-NISHINOYA  
408

 

And that's the last you hear about it for an entire two weeks.


End file.
